You're My Dream Come True
by SuffocatingVelvet
Summary: About two people who are in love but have never met, and come together to unite as one and be released into themselves.


You're My Dream Come True

She anxiously waits, standing there, shaking. So excited, but yet so nervous. It has come to the day where she is going to meet the love of her life, someone, something she's always dreamed of, but today, to her, it's finally coming true. She knows who she's waiting for, a man she has known quite well, and for some time. They have never met before, and to the people around her, that seems strange, to her friends, maybe even family, but it's like she's escaped into her own little world, floating in what is just her and him, together. She follows her heart, that's all that's needed. In her mind as she's waiting, she's thinking, Is he going to be everything I expected? Will he treat me nicely? What do I say to him? She has only seen him in pictures, videos, and heard his voice, and also the honest words he does say to her mean everything, not some act to get her to come to him, and hurt her. He'd never harm her, for himself all his life he's experienced pain. Maybe with her, he can start over again. To have a second chance, at life even.

Tiffany, her name is, is tired of waiting, wonders around in circles, and twirling, lightly spinning her white long skirt around that of her legs. She gets quite dizzy, seems to fall a bit, but only a stumble, and catches herself. She rises up, slowly, her mouth dropped in aww, face seemed to be deer in the headlights, he caught her eye, she couldn't say a word, she just looked at him. Standing still she does, not a movement throughout her body. She so wants to touch him, but she's stuck there, hoping that he sees her, because she really wants him to. He has called her beautiful so many times, and with each saying of it, it makes her feel even more special. In herself she doesn't see what he sees I guess, she hasn't truly accepted it, for herself. This world still wrapped in that of those imperfections, often gets to her but they both know, looks are not important, only the person is. Their hearts grown together, is what is.

Him, he's carrying, like three black suitcases, and he does see her. He drops one, everybody turns and looks, because the noise causes a distraction. He all of a sudden rushes to her, leaving everything behind him, a rush of air, a cool breeze seeming to go everywhere, he got there that fast. Running to her, to his Tiffany. A light and soft smile sweeps across her face, she knows what's coming. In the excitement of the moment, him running to her, he kisses her, suddenly. Moving his right hand across the back of her neck, the soft touch he has, and gives to her. She is taken away, feels amazing to her, like nothing she's ever had. The best thing she has experienced yet. Hadn't felt closeness in so long, or actually a honest and true person to stay with her, throughout everything.

He brings up both of his hands, around her neck, then lightly sweeps them near to the cheeks of her face, still kissing her. He soon, but not wanting to, steps, and backs away from her gentle lips. He looks into her eyes, looking at the sparkling blue, young, gentle eyes back at him. Admires them for a while, slowly examines her, her face, in his mind, not ever wanting to let go. Takes his right hand again, then ever so gently, with a small soft touch, rubs his thumb across her lips, with the tips of his fingers softly tickling her neck, but finds pleasure in it, because it's a beautiful warm feeling that she's never experienced.

"Tiffany..." He says to her, but seems only in a whisper. She looks up to him, into his eyes, listening, his hand still on her face, soft strokes upon her that could give chills up your spine in a matter of seconds. "I've longed for this day so badly, my dear...this is amazement to me. You've made me so happy." She remembered, she remembered him always being, so romantic, and it's like a moment for her. All she's ever wanted, even dreamed of is right here. Those words got to her, to her heart, she took in what he said, soft tears seemed to be floating about her face, small ones, her warm salty tears. He then lifted up her face, hugged her tightly, arms wrapped around her, it seemed only he could protect her. He lets go of her, takes her by her wrists, holding them firmly, looks at her, trying to convince her.

"Tiffany, there's nothing to be worried about. I am here, Honey I am here for you, Now I am. Please baby don't cry. It hurts me that you do."

"K-Koneko," she manages to get out, her tears choking her up inside, and out, like seemed to stop her from talking. In the most sincere way possible, a voice only he can hear, softer than a whisper, she says, "I love you." That, what she said, brought silence. She quickly, making her first attempt to move, takes her body closer to his, pressing up against him. Stomach to stomach, and heart to heart, so close, and holds him like he is her last bit of life left, that it is only him that she needs, to survive.

"Oh my God, I love you." she again releases to him.

"Darling," he starts to say, "you're all that I need. I love you too. So much honey. Let me give everything to you. All that you've given to me, I need to give it back to you." He wipes away the stained tears on her face, brings his hand down, those eyes still set on her.

She waits awhile before she says anything to him, her thinking, looking down, and says, agreeingly, "Okay."

"Let's go, babe" he with his left hand barely touching her lower back, directing, guiding her to his bags of that he dropped earlier, of when he saw her. He bends over, picks them up, her looking at his strong arms while doing so, then puts the straps on his shoulders, and carries them. He then takes his left hand around her, to her shoulder, and them closely walking together, out of the airport.

"I got this for you." he said, his free hand directed and pointing the way to a black limo. She just smiled, then took the offer.

The ride home for her, it was everything. The touch of a hand, them holding hands, and slightly moving them in the slowest possible way to one another.

"Koneko," she said, and leaned her head on him while moving her fingers across his stomach. "I...um" She meets her eyes to his, "Thank you."

He leans over, and kisses the top of her head. Silence, the rest of the way home. She closes her eyes, in that vision she sees, he says to her, "When I stare at you, my heart races." Her thinking of it, she just holds on tighter. He then gently nudges her, when they are home.

"Sweetie, wake up. We're here." With a twitch in her, of her body, she, as of an instant stands up, and follows him. It was dark outside, a cold night. The chauffeur hands a big black coat to him. He wraps it around her, placing it on her, but moving his hands on the sides of her shoulders, to get more heat to her. They walked the steps together to somewhat of an weary house, with lights on. She heard voices, laughter. It was his friends inside. He, holding onto her, and the coat, opens the door.

"Koneko!" Oni shouted, "Welcome home."

And says to her, "Hey pretty lady, Come on in." he motions both of them into the livingroom area, where many but only a few were sitting. Koneko introduced his girlfriend to them. She had spoken with only three others before, but was close and best friends with two. They all welcomed her, with open arms, and to their food. She really did feel like at home. The comfort there was just so amazing. Along with the night, it got cozier and cozier. She felt she had been friends with all of them for a very long time. Everything just felt good to her. Something she'd want to keep with her the rest of her life. People so accepting, above normal, but real, including her into things. She remembered those lonely nights when there was no one to hold her, how hard she cried, to have something so strong, to hold onto. She had it now, and she was so happy. You couldn't take that beautiful smile off her face unless you stroke it with hate. But then, still if you did, she'd at least know that true happiness that had fulfilled her. Even just a small moment like that, but deeply everything she could ever ask for. She couldn't go to her mother, for anything, too much pain there, but here, right here, she had a family there. One more accepting, and loving than her own. Just...magic.

After a long day, a true happy one, it was time to settle into bed. Tiffany and Koneko headed off to their own bedroom, them both tired. If you could see them, it was as if they both together, just collapsed there, landed where they be. They snuggled, got under the covers, held on tight, and together, eyes shut, heard the low and soft breathing coming out of them with each breath they took, then, fell asleep.

Disturbed, she woke up, feeling something had gone wrong, her heart racing. She awoke and rose up looking around the room, her heart beating faster. Then, to the right of her, she sees her man, he in nothing but black pants, set beside the piano. She walks over to him, sits down beside him, to only see and find him strumming his fingers lightly across the keys. He looked so peaceful, yet so beautiful, even angelic-like and him even with his messed up hair, still seemed like nothing out of place, but on that cold night, so perfect. Nothing could ruin that moment, even without words, they didn't have to be said. She just enjoyed being there with him, his eyes caught everything in her. Those hazel eyes, the eyes that had lived through life with the darkest of secrets, even the pureness of hate, but a heart so forgiving, it is just too strong to break.

Just a touch, a look can mean so much. They were interrupted, by a small knock at the door. It opened, but barely a squeak. It was Oni, the one who welcomed her with open arms that evening.

He came closer, kneeled down, "Here, I have something to give to you." He reaches into a long white box, and pulls out a necklace, with a silver chain, attached to it, her birth stone, ruby. She looks up to him, her mouth a little bit dropped, thinking, what have I done to deserve this?

"But wait, Oni...you don't have to."

"Hun, I know, but...I just want to." he said reassuringly back to her.

"Neko, help me please." he called to him. Koneko quickly leaned forward and took with both hands her hair into his hands, holding it up while Oni lightly placed the silver chain onto her delicate skin around her neck, placed it softly, above her chest. Her looking down, she admired it, and caressed her fingers over it a few times. Oni reached over to her, held her face with one hand, then with a most gentle touch, kissed both her cheeks. She gave him the biggest hug ever, and uttered a small, "Thank you."

"Watashi Ai Anata," he called back to her as he was already heading to leave the room, and before he went out the door, winked at her.

She turned back to her lover, with the cutest little girl smile on her face. He touched her again, and said, "Watashi Ai Anata too."


End file.
